In All Of Us
by Aoi Hoshi Chan
Summary: This is my first shot at an Inuyasha fic. Kaede is thinking one night on the quest for the jewel shards... If there are demons, there must also be...


A/N: This is something kawaii that spawned from a theory I have about Inuyasha and Kagome. See if you can spot my theory - it's not too difficult. And remember - first-time fic of Inuyasha for me here, so please be helpful. *gives puppy eyes*  
  
Disclaimer: *sung to the tune of 'I'm a Little Teapot." I'm a little blue star, high on reviews! See me write and read my news! This ain't mine, that's why I'm blue, so don't sue me or I'll ki-blast you! *bows* Thank you, thank you... the disclaimer IS mine tho... but you can use it if you really want to. *sweet smile*  
  
It's In All Of Us  
  
*  
  
As I watch them, I cannot help but wonder if he knows exactly what it is that he's doing.  
  
Humph. What am I thinking? Of course he doesn't. And if I offered to tell him... I can just hear his voice as it drips with sarcasm. "Feh. What do you know?" He would sneer, and then walk past with an impatient eye-roll.  
  
I used to wonder what it was that Kagome-sama saw in him. And oh yes, she certainly saw SOMEthing in him - and vice-versa. I may be old, but I am not senile. At any rate, not yet.  
  
But then I realized... I realized that, with all logic, the old beliefs still had grains of truth left in them.  
  
Long ago, many held the belief that the human soul was made up of two components that equally balanced each other out - a sort of yin and yang. The normal person was neither good nor evil themselves, but their good side kept their evil side in check. The dark half also did its damage to a person's good half. In summary, a ningen was simply a combination of the two forces at work in the world put into physical form - half angel, and half demon.  
  
This theory has been toyed with, stretched out, and so twisted that it has all but been forgotten. The few that are acquainted with it deny its accuracy. Yet, when you live a life like mine, you do not readily reject ideas that you suspect may have even a pinch of truth to them.  
  
Even I had my doubts - but the more I meditate on it, the more I weigh it out, and the more I watch those two... the clearer it becomes. The term "hanyou" is not entirely accurate. No matter how much he may try to deny it or switch it around and say that he is half human, half demon, I know better. He is three-fourths youkai - and one-fourth angel.  
  
But Kagome-sama...  
  
I sensed something in her at the first, but I kept my suspicions to myself. I daren't even tell her now, lest I kick their wheel off its set path and inadvertently cause the destruction of something much greater than myself. To tell the truth, I have no idea how I would go about approaching the issue. And suppose I was not meant to let her know? I decided not to take the risk...  
  
I am but a ningen, after all. A miko, but a ningen all the same. It is Kagome-sama who is three-fourths angel by blood.  
  
Leaning on my walking stick, I am a little way away from the rest at our overnight camp. I smile as I see the slayer move away from the monk and lay down on the opposite side of the fire. She apparently does not appreciate his "display of affection." The little kitsune is curled up, nose buried in his tail, sleeping soundly by the small blaze. The monk hangs his head, sighs, pats the chibi gently, and lays down as well.  
  
The only two left awake sit side by side. She is holding a stick with a white puff on the end - I believe she called it a 'marshmallow' when she came back from her time a few days ago - and he is staring into the flickering flames. Firelight dances across both faces. He pretends to be thinking, but I see him glance at her twice.  
  
As I watch, Kagome-sama's head becomes increasingly bowed. She make a few attempts to raise is, but the need for sleep overcomes the desire to stay awake. He head rolls to the nearest available makeshift pillow - which happens to be his shoulder.  
  
He turns his head and looks at her sleeping form intently, amber eyes thoughtful and unblinking. He reaches over and takes the stick from her hand and pokes the end into the ground. Then, with a practiced swiftness that doesn't disturb her slumber, he slides his left arm behind her back and his right arm under her knees, and stands catiously. He takes her a few feet away to her mat and gently lays her down, easing his arms out from underneath. And through it all, she is completely relaxed and does not wake.  
  
He walks back to his spot, taking the gooey glob off of the end of the stick. He looks at it quizzically and sniffs it before taking a small bite. It takes less than two seconds for him to make a face, spit it out, and throw the rest into the fire.  
  
A quiet wind rustles the treetops, and as it does, he raises his head and relaxes his shoulders, as if testing it. He turns his head again to Kagome- sama as she sighs in her sleep and brings her arms and knees closer to her chest.  
  
He hesitates a moment after taking the few steps back to her mat and contemplates something as he watches her sleep. Then with a sort of resolved air, he pulls his haori over his head, turns it right-side-out, and drapes it over the sleeping girl.  
  
I make my way to the fireside and stand by my mat. He watches my movements, as if he knows he has been seen. I put on another layer as he stands there in his white undershirt - it will be cold tonight.  
  
When I look up, he asks gruffly, "What do you want?"  
  
"A good night's sleep," I reply, warming my hands.  
  
Silence. Then, "Kaede?"  
  
I glance at him.  
  
He looks as if he is going to take it back and make a snide comment, but he breathes a big breath in and lets it out, as if he is impatient with himself, before speaking.  
  
"How... Why does Kagome..." He gazes at her again. "Why does she relax?..... What have I done to make her trust me in her sleep?"  
  
I smile and look from face to face. She has pulled the cover tighter and looks to be quite comfortable. The so-called hanyou stands over her protectively, nearly daring things of the night to come out of the shadows they hide in and try to harm her. By the wild, determined look in his eyes, he would die before he let them.  
  
The powers that be have logic which states that any type of relationship between these two is a doomed one. Yet, I muse with curiosity, they both have never been ones to let Fate push them around.  
  
I look him in the eye. "Maybe she sees something there that even ye yourself do not know."  
  
He seems to take that in before sitting down close to the fire. "Go to sleep, Granny."  
  
I bow. "Goodnight, Inuyasha."  
  
*  
  
A/N: Well? Like it? Hate it? Say so! Fanfic authors gotta know these things! ^_^ Like I said, it was a crazy idea that came out of nowhere. The kawaii part wrote itself. Review, por favor! 


End file.
